1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method of constructing jewelry articles and more particularly relates to a method of constructing multicolored jewelry articles from various colored textile parts wherein the textile parts are separated into short threads (e.g. one half (1/2") inch in length) and then mixed with a combination of a liquid glue product and a fabric stiffener. The mixture is blended until a "marbled" look is achieved. This mixture can then be formed into desired shapes using mold cavities. The desired shapes are allowed to dry until the molded article is hard, and can function as a jewelry article such as a pin or earrings. More particularly, the present invention relates to a improved method of constructing jewelry articles using denim fabric which is shredded into separate threads of blue and white color, mixed with glue and fabric stiffener and a ratio of one quarter (1/4) liquid to thread which produces a marbled hard end product for use as earrings, pins, pendants and the like.
2. General Background
Jewelry articles are frequently molded of a paper, strings, or fabric products in combination with a water based glue, commonly referred to as paper mache. Such articles are known to be formed in any number of desired shapes as selected by the user. The present invention provides an improved method that produces a "marbled" article that is hard and shiny, simulating stone, but with little weight to burden the user.